The present invention is directed to a device and method for mooring a watercraft to dock pilings. The device is configured to engage a portion of a mooring line, such as a rope, which can then be readily cast toward a piling. The rope can be wrapped around the piling, and a looped end of the rope can be hooked into the locking component of the device. The free end of the rope may be tied to a cleat on the outside of the boat, for example.
In certain aspects, the present invention is directed to a mooring line device comprising: (a) an elongated first tube having an inner channel for housing a portion of the mooring line, the tube having an open top end, an open bottom end, and a longitudinal length; (b) a second tube having an inner channel for housing a second portion of the mooring line, the second tube having an open top end, an open bottom end, and a longitudinal length. The second tube is connected adjacent to the first tube and is positioned with respect to the first tube such that the inner channels of the tubes run substantially parallel to one another. The mooring line device further includes a locking component integral with the first tube, the locking component configured to secure a looped end of the mooring line thereto.
One embodiment of the locking component of the present invention comprises an elongated finger having one end integral with the first tube and a free end extending downward. The locking component of this embodiment further includes a boss integral with the first tube and positioned near the bottom end of the first tube adjacent the free end of the finger, thereby providing a space sufficiently large to allow the looped end of the mooring line to slide between the boss and finger for engagement therein.
Other embodiments of the present invention include a kit comprising a mooring line and the mooring line device described and illustrated herein, as well as a method of using the mooring line device to secure to a watercraft to a piling.